A vehicle may include a control system that may generate and maintain the route of travel and may control the vehicle to traverse the route of travel. An autonomous vehicle may be controlled autonomously, without direct human intervention, to traverse a route of travel from an origin to a destination. Accordingly, a method and apparatus for associating parking areas with destinations may be advantageous.